The Ruby Bracelet
by Muted Trumpet
Summary: To the average person, Zuko leads the perfect life. But a closer look at his life reveals that he lacks something very important- a wife. Will Katara's memory-erasing accident change that? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

"_Zuko, look! Look there!" Katara yelled as she grabbed her best friend's arm excitedly and pointed at the rare and magnificent bird they had been meaning to see; or rather she had been meaning to see for so long. Zuko blushed slightly and nodded seriously, moving quietly toward it while Toph just rolled her unseeing eyes._

_Without a word, Zuko cautiously tossed some sunflower seeds at it. He and Katara waited patiently for it to react to their offering and it did. Katara held her breath as the bird examined the seeds briefly moving them with its digits and finally pecking at them, eating them with what Katara imagined to be satisfaction. Katara heaved a sigh of relief. Holding her breath again, she made her way toward the colorful bird one careful step at a time, trying to be as quiet a possible so she could get a closer look._

"_What's the big deal? It's just a stupid bird!" Toph yelled._

"_Shhh! You'll scare it!" Katara whispered rather loudly and turned sharply to Toph who merely rolled her eyes at Katara's… enthusiasm. Frowning, Katara slowly turned back to the face the bird, clearly relieved it hadn't flown away and continued her journey toward it._

"_Isn't it beautiful Toph?" she asked._

"_I'm __**sure**__ it is", Toph replied dramatically, waving her hand in front of her to emphasize her blindness._

"_I was… talking to Zuko. Right Zuko?"_

"_Yup, it's absolutely gorgeous." Zuko replied, never taking his eyes off Katara._

"_Told you so" Katara said her expression and tone totally matching her words._

"_I thought you were talking to Zuko." Toph mumbled._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing." Toph replied through clenched teeth and stuck her tongue out at Katara when she thought Katara wasn't looking. Fortunately for her, Katara wasn't looking._

_Zuko watched as Katara knelt down and gently stroked the back of the bird. He smiled again as he observed her gentleness._

_After feeding the bird with one last handful of seeds, Katara finally stood up and motioned for them to go back to the palace. _

"_Finally", Toph remarked and threw her arms in the air for emphasis. Katara rolled her eyes and the three powerful benders walked back to the palace with the Waterbender and the Earthbender bickering like children._

* * *

Zuko massaged his left temple as he reached out and randomly grabbed a document from the large pile in front of him with his free hand. Only a day of rest and he was up to his chin in paper work. Being Fire Lord could be so tiring at times.

As he started reading the proposal sent from the southern regions of the Fire Nation, he had a bad headache and struggled to concentrate. He tried to ignore the pain but it was persistent. Sighing, he put down the document and walked toward the large window of his study.

Upon looking out, he saw Katara, sitting next to the turtle duck pond, feeding them with bread just like his mother always did before she was banished. He smiled and continued admiring the Waterbender as she fed the turtle ducks by hand and giggled softly as they began picking the pieces of bread off her hand. He smiled and found that he was mesmerized by her child like innocence.

He soon stopped watching what she was doing and turned his keen attention to her. Whenever she was near, which was very often since the gang lived periodically at the palace, he felt warm inside. And he was certain it wasn't because he was a Firebender. He was puzzled at his new reaction towards Katara but tried not to allow any inappropriate thoughts about the Waterbender enter his mind.

Time seemed to slow as he continued his surveillance on Katara and through his keen observation, he noticed, not for the first time that she was very beautiful with her dazzling blue eyes and her dark, wavy hair but most of all, he found her beautiful because of her kind, forgiving heart.

Back in Ba Sing Se all those years ago, despite his shameless attempts to capture Aang, she trusted him and yet he betrayed her. He was such a fool. Fortunately, she found it in herself to forgive him and they had become best friends ever since.

He continued his observation of her, lost in thought. Then abruptly, the Avatar came and sat beside Katara. He draped his right arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Katara didn't pull away. Instead, she turned to kiss him.

Zuko looked away. He felt his heart ache more badly than ever before. Puzzled, he walked away from the window and continued with his exhausting work. He made a mental note that he would have to visit the royal physician sometime that evening.

* * *

"_No!" Katara screamed just before running into the gardens and falling onto the soft grass, hurt and broken. _

"_Katara?" he whispered as he cautiously sat beside her. She was silent, obviously trying and failing to accept what she had just read. _

_Seeing her so broken pained him. She needed a shoulder to cry on and he decided that it would be his since the others were away. So he gently pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed into his chest. She sobbed for hours until she could sob no more. _

_She didn't explain why she was so upset after that and he decided not to ask her. So they just sat there in complete silence until night fall when she dosed off._

"_Katara?", no response. It was late and she looked so peaceful sleeping like that and he couldn't bear to wake her but he couldn't leave her out here. He had to bring her in. So he held her closer and slowly lifted her. She was very light and he had no problem carrying her at all._

_Once he was on his feet, he gently shifted her so she was comfortable and started his journey towards her room._

_He soon reached his destination and lightly placed her under her warm covers. He was about to leave when he turned to look at Katara again. That familiar feeling came over him once more so he could not longer leave her and so sat on her bed beside her sleeping form. _

_He watched as her breathing began to stabilize and her sleep began to deepen. She was beautiful, even in her moments of sorrow and despair; there was a profound beauty about her that he could not even begin to describe._

_He slowly and hesitantly reached out to stroke her hair. He was shy and when his fingertips finally made contact with her brown locks, he smiled and blushed because the contact sent a bolt of lightning down to his stomach._

"_Aang", she whispered and smiled gently. 'Aang', the name of her boyfriend, he reminded himself and was suddenly painfully thrown back into reality. He stopped breathing for a moment, turned away and sighed. He looked back at her once more and then after a moment, stood up and left her chambers._

_As he walked back to his own quarters, he wondered what had upset her so deeply._

_He was later told by a very distraught Sokka that their beloved grandmother had passed away peacefully in her sleep due to an unknown cause at the age of 85. _

_Katara never spoke of that night and neither did he; it was too painful for the both of them._

* * *

It had been a long day of reading and approving proposals and Zuko was tired. All he wanted now was to have his dinner and go straight to bed.

Dinner, as usual was with the Gang. Normally, he didn't mind their jokes and noises but today, he was particularly tired and the last thing he needed was to hear Sokka and Toph's endless bickering so just after the first course was served, he excused himself and went into the gardens.

He just couldn't stand the noise they created any longer and that's why he left the dinner hall; or so he reasoned. But at the back of his mind were Katara and Aang. He felt uneasy every time he saw them together.

Although Aang and Katara weren't the most matching of couples, they seemed happy together and they were no doubt in love with each other so why this feeling came over him whenever he spotted them together, he did not want to admit.

Similar to earlier on in the day, his thoughts drifted subconsciously to Katara. He smiled as he remembered her beauty and her grace. She was a fierce fighter and yet, there were times when he wondered if this was the same person he had fought against so many times before.

He smiled as he ran every fight they ever had through his mind and remembered how equally matched they were every time. Katara was truly a great bender and an even greater friend. Her strength even at the young age of 14 was really admirable.

"Zuko?" he found himself staring into two large blue eyes when he turned around at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Katara, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you."

"Oh come on Katara. I'm not Sokka; you don't have to check on me. And you know you can't control me." Zuko told her with a very obvious tone of amusement in his voice.

"I never said I could." Katara defended, annoyed. Zuko continued smirking and Katara couldn't help but smile at her friend's seemingly relaxed behavior.

"I haven't seen you much around the palace lately; are you alright?"

Zuko stopped smiling and immediately adopted his moody demeanor again.

"I'm… fine. It's just that I've got a lot of work lately." He replied and smiled reassuringly at her.

Katara nodded but still seemed skeptical. However, she dismissed the matter all together and ordered Zuko back to dinner. She mentally registered that she was indeed capable of controlling even the mighty Fire Lord Zuko when he obeyed her instructions and headed back to the dinning hall without a single word of protest.

* * *

"Come in", she heard a deep voice call out and she opened the door slowly.

"Hey you workaholic," she teased, "want to go shopping?" Zuko smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement despite his mountain of paper work. He was a tough leader but somehow, he was always unable to turn down the waterbender's requests, no matter how ridiculous they were.

Zuko had always been a quiet man. He was content with just listening and Katara gave him a lot to listen to alright. She spoke nonstop! She talked about anything and everything- from waterbending forms to Fire Nation schools. She bought a lot too- from food to clothing to books and as much as Zuko was a workaholic, she was becoming something of a shopaholic.

"You know Zuko, I've said it once and I'll say it again. The Fire Nation has the best market place in the world. The shop keepers are friendly and very generous", she commented while gesturing to a bottle gourd made into a water bottle which she got for free from a shop keeper after buying practically his whole shop.

Zuko struggled to nod under the weight of what his friend had bought with _his_ money. He didn't mind though; anything for his friends.

They continued with their shopping, discussing trivial matters such as why he was such a workaholic and how the Fire Nation managed to grow such tall trees.

As they walked, they came across a very elegantly decorated jewelry shop. A ruby bracelet caught Zuko's eye and he walked straight into the shop.

"Ah, good afternoon sir and ma'am. Here to buy something?" the shop keeper asked eagerly, rubbing her hands together, obviously aware that Zuko was keen on the bracelet in the window.

"How much is that bracelet in the window?"

"Ah, buying something for your girlfriend eh? It's made of the finest rubies and is worth nothing less than five gold pieces", the woman held out her hand to emphasize her point.

"But since you seem like a nice guy", she said and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I'll sell it to you for four", the shop keeper said while taking the bracelet from the window display and putting it in a bag, ready for Zuko to take it, right after he paid of course.

"Hey! I'm not his..."

"I'll take it", Zuko said and handed the money to the shopkeeper who in exchange passed him the ruby bracelet.

"Well, it's dinner time. Why don't we find some place to eat?", he asked as he placed the bag in his pocket.

Katara nodded in agreement. It was getting late and she was getting hungry.

They journeyed north and soon arrived at a small eatery not too far away from the palace which specialized in both Water Tribe and Fire Nation cuisine.

They were seated in the upper floor of the restaurant and to Katara's delight, just next to the window. The waiter handed them a menu which Katara studied with interest.

"We'll have Broccoli with scallop, umm, Ma Po tofu and umm… Zuko, what would you like?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before saying "We'll have the Stewed Sea Prunes and two bowls of steamed rice. Thank you." Zuko said with a warm smile and passed the waiter the menu. He bowed respectfully before disappearing into the kitchen.

Katara stared at Zuko skeptically, studying him as if he were some sort of specimen.

"What?"

"You hate sea prunes"

"But you love them. Anyway, I don't hate them I just don't like them. Want to see a trick?" Zuko asked nervously in an attempt to distract the Waterbender and with that, he took out a copper coin and spun it on the wooden table they sat at.

_At least I'm not juggling._ Zuko thought.

Katara giggled, clearly amused at her friend's feeble attempt at a trick. The food soon arrived and they ate silently for awhile, enjoying their evening meal.

"Tell me a story", Katara said suddenly, leaning in curiously and Zuko frowned at the mention of stories. Stories, he had lots to tell but they were all either told by his mother or about her. He had just heard of her death and he didn't need to be reminded of the pain.

"I don't have any", he said with an obvious tone of anger and his pain was suddenly apparent to Katara so that she dropped the subject of stories altogether and continued with her meal.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, ashamed of his sudden outburst.

"It's alright", she replied. He was the one hurt and he was apologizing? If there was something she saluted him for, it was his unbelievable patience with her.

They continued the next few moments of their dinner in silence until Katara started her endless chatting again and Zuko gave her his undivided attention just like before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was past mid-night when they finally returned to the palace. After their dinner, Zuko and Katara continued roaming the still busy streets of the Fire nation. Ironically, Katara knew her way around the place better than Zuko did. She knew all the best restaurants and the cheapest buys in town but Zuko, he hadn't a clue.

"So that's how you bargain with a shopkeeper", Katara explained.

"You just watch their behavior and look disinterested", she elaborated. "It really works wonders", she concluded and looked at Zuko to see if he understood her. He nodded slowly as if there was a part in her technique that he couldn't comprehend.

"You watch their behavior", she repeated slowly as if she were teaching a child how to tie his shoe laces and in response, Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back to the palace", suggested the Firebender.

"Okay", Katara shrugged and they walked back to their residence. He seemed relaxed but the weight of Katara's new belongings resting in his arms tired him more than he was willing to admit. He was tired and he needed a rest.

The shopping trip his friend brought him on was probably enough to keep his shopping mood dormant for weeks; maybe even months or years.

---

Zuko carefully set Katara's merchandise on the floor of her chambers beside her large wardrobe. He was more than happy to relief himself of the heavy load he had taken upon himself to carry.

"Thanks Zuko", said she with a warm and grateful smile playing on her lips.

"You're welcome", he whispered and bid her good night.

"Oh and Katara, this is for you", he said and put the ruby bracelet around her wrist.

She looked at the bracelet before moving her gaze to him and frowning. "I can't it's too expensive", she said and gently slipped the bracelet off her wrist.

"Take it… as a gift", he persuaded.

She shook her head. "I can't Zuko. You've already bought me so many things", she said and gestured to the bags of shopping behind her.

"It's a special gift. Please accept it", he said.

Smiling gently, she slipped the bracelet back around her wrist, tip toed with her hand pressing softly on his shoulder and pecked him lightly on his right cheek. His heart seemed to skip a beat at the gentle contact and he struggled not to let it show on his usually stern face.

Zuko bid her good night again and left her room for his study where he hoped to get some work done.

That night, although he slept late and little, he slept well because his sleep was filled with beautiful images a certain Waterbender.

---

After the departure of her friend from her room, Katara decided that it was time for a bath. So she grabbed some clothes from her closet and headed for her personal bathroom.

Despite its name, the Fire Nation was ironically cold in the night and all she wanted now was to have a warm bath. She closed the bathroom doors and filled her bath with water before removed her clothing. Once she was satisfied with the temperature of the water, she slowly stepped into the bath. She reclined against the warm wall of the bath and shut her eyes to fully enjoy the effects the water was having on her.

It had always amazed her how her bath was able to do this because the heat it radiated was not scorching and yet, amazingly it was always warm enough to warm even the iciest of waters.

Zuko was so thoughtful. She had heard of the kind of stone her bath was made of. It was unique to the Fire Nation and could only be afforded by Royalty and nobility and yet here she was, lying on the precious stone like it was just an ordinary piece of stone. Zuko was very kind; all of them had this luxury that only the rich could afford.

She completely lost track of time and by the time she came out of the bath, her skin was all wrinkled up. She smiled at herself. She always did this; always lost track of time.

Shivering, she quickly bent the water off her body and hurriedly put on her night gown, a beautiful thing it was; blue like the ocean and made of the finest quality, a gift from Aang, her boyfriend for her nineteenth birthday the year before. She smiled at the memory as she walked over to the waiting covers of her warm bed. She slipped under the clean sheets and soon drifted off to sleep.

---

Katara awoke early the next morning and without much thought, she headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

"Aang?" Katara called when she saw her boyfriend in the kitchen speaking to the head chef.

"Hi, Katara", Aang said nervously and sprang up from where he was bending over. Katara watched suspiciously as her boyfriend slipped something into the chef's hand.

The elderly man bowed respectfully to the both of them and disappeared into the kitchen, obviously hiding something under his sleeves. Katara's eyes roamed after him and continued wondering what it was that he had in his coat.

"Katara?" Katara turned to face Aang.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Katara looked suspiciously at Aang. "I always wake up this early. Is... something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong. why would anything be wrong? Everything is… okay. Where did you get that bracelet", Aang asked, laughing nervously and trying to change the subject.

"Zuko bought it for me", Aang nodded in response.

"Avatar Aang, Lady Katara; breakfast awaits you in the gardens", a member of the kitchen staff announced.

"Ladies first", Aang said and gestured to the exit of the kitchen before releasing a breath of relief.

Katara walked out of the kitchen and into the gardens. She smiled and stopped to admire the beauty of the gardens which never failed to impress her. Aang took her arm then and they journeyed to the small table in the centre of the garden.

The food had already been laid out and it looked exquisite.

"Here, have a Bao", Aang said and passed a suspiciously large Bao to her. She took it from his outstretched hand and nodded her thanks before eating the vegetable-filled Bao.

As she ate, she could taste the carrots and cabbages in it. She took another bite and something hung from her mouth when she pulled the Bao from her mouth. It was a piece of paper. She frowned in confusion as she unrolled the paper.

_Will you marry me?_

She looked up from the piece of paper she was reading and was even more speechless when she saw the Aang on the ground holding a beautiful necklace in his hand and asked "Will you marry me Katara?"

The emotions that flooded her were overwhelming and when she finally responded, there were tears in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes", she whispered.

Aang's face broke out into a wide grin as he rose up from his kneeling position and hugged Katara.

They stayed there for a few moments, enjoying this tender moment.

After a moment, Aang gently removed himself form Katara's tight embrace and moved behind her. He slowly unclasped Katara's old necklace and replaced it with the necklace that he had spent weeks making.

They sat there enjoying each other's company in silent bliss.

---

Zuko sat in his place on the high throne of the Meeting Room which no longer bore the cold and calculating façade which had existed during the war. Everything had changed; from the room to its occupants. Zuko had wisely arranged for the replacement of the nobles and officers who had been in his father council during the war. Now taking their place were nobles and generals who had been jailed and punished for secretly aiding the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe victims of war.

Their loyalty lied with their country but their ideology opposed the war. They were educated in the Fire Nation and taught that people of the Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads and Water Tribes were inferior to them. But they were intellects and soon discovered that although these were people of different colours and different cultures, they were people nonetheless and deserved respect.

They were humbled by their time in prison and they were wise. They had spirit and Zuko trusted them. So together, they worked hard to rebuild the world and the reputation of the Fire Nation.

"The people of Omashu have strongly rejected the aid offered by the Fire Nation volunteers. They have even gone the extent of hurting them. Fire Lord, I think it best if we withdraw our physical aid until the situation has settled."

Zuko frowned. He didn't like the idea of leaving Omashu. It might hurt bilateral ties that were already so fragile and the people of Omashu might think that they were insincere.

But the advice seemed logical and as much as he wanted to help the people of Omashu, he didn't want to jeopardize the safety of his own subjects. Besides, it would only be like this until the situation was settled and so, he gave his approval for the relief efforts to be withdrawn until the situation improved. Until then, the Fire nation would only aid the Earth Kingdom city financially.

"Very well we will withdraw the volunteers temporarily but we shall continue to aid Omashu financially. I will contact King Bumi on this. Dismissed."

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

"General Li", greeted Zuko who nodded in acknowledgement.

"General Li, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"Well, my Lord, I… my daughter's eighteenth birthday is round the corner it would be our honor if you would grace us with your royal presence", the man finally said and looked at the Fire Lord hopefully.

Zuko smiled, amused.

"It would be my honor to meet a fine young lady such as your daughter", he replied and the man struggled to hide how satisfied he was with himself.

"Thank you Fire Lord", the man said with a low, respectful bow. Zuko nodded and headed back to his study.

_More compassionate but still the same kind of parent_, Zuko thought on his journey to his study. All nobles were keen on marrying their sons and daughters to royalty. Every prince and princess of Fire Nation royal birth had faced countless attempts at matchmaking.

Even his uncle and grandfather. But both men interestingly married out of love and not power and he intended to do the same.

He reached his study and opened the two large doors. There, on his table was a note.

_Zuko-_

_Please meet us for dinner in the Dinning Hall at sunset. We have a surprise for all of you._

_P.S. Don't even think about eating in your study._

_-Katara_

Zuko smiled. Katara knew him so well. He put the note into his drawer and started on his work. He still had two more hours before dinner and he had best make good use of them.

---

**A/N: If you like this story, please tell me in a review. Suggestions are also welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never guess what happened to me today. Aang asked me to marry him. He was so romantic. It was at breakfast that he popped the question. I couldn't believe my eyes. _

_There, on the note were the words 'Will you marry me' and then he knelt down and asked me again. The necklace of course was lovely but I just can't believe what happened today. I'm so excited._

_Alright, that'll be all for today, I'm off to dinner._

_Katara_

---

Dinner was as usual.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except for the fact that Aang and Katata were extremely fidgety and restless.

"We have an announcement to make", Aang said in a deep voice and stood up. Everyone stopped eating and focused their attention on him so he continued. "Katara and I will be getting married", he said proudly and grinned.

"Aang that's great. Well done buddy', Sokka stood up and congratulated his friend.

Toph dabbed her eyes with her napkin and pretended to be crying. "They grow up so fast these days", she said jokingly and continued her act until Katara pushed her laughingly. The dinning hall was filled with laughter and words of congratulations. Until Zuko stood up abruptly, causing everyone to stare at him, surprised at his sudden reactions.

"I'm tired and I'll retire for the night now. Good night", with that, Zuko left the dinning hall and headed to his chambers for some time to 'rest'.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked as he sat down and grabbed a roasted chicken thigh from the platter and took a large bite out of it. Toph just shrugged and stared sympathetically in Zuko's general direction.

---

Zuko sighed as he reached his chambers. He opened his large doors to reveal a beautifully decorated room. The beauty of his room would impress anyone but not him. To him, his exquisite chambers were nothing more than just a place to sleep and to rest in.

After a quick bath, he headed straight for bed. He pulled off the bedclothes and lay on his back. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep but sleep simply evaded him.

---

_They stared up at the stars as they listened to the celebrations going on at the foot of the hill. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed but relaxed after a moment and they continued their quiet moment together._

_All of a sudden, a streak of white illuminated the night sky and she smiled excitedly, clutched his arm tightly and pointed up at the wishing star. "Make a wished", she exclaimed and closed her eyes to concentrate. He watched her and smiled, amused at her enthusiasm. _

_He knew what he wanted and closed his eyes, hoping with all his being that his wish would come true._

"_What did you wish for?" she asked curiously once he opened his eyes._

_"What did _you_ wish for?" he countered and looked at her._

"_I wished that Aang and I will be together forever. What about you?"_

_He turned to the stars again when he heard her response and shut his eyes, he didn't want to answer her; not with the truth._

"_What did you wish for?" she probed determinedly. _

"_It doesn't matter", he replied quietly._

"_Tell me", she was persistent._

"_It really doesn't matter", he said with a reassuring smile._

"_Oh well", she sighed to exaggerate her disappointment._

"_Anyway, I hope your dream will come true; whatever it is", she continued and smiled._

"_Yeah. I hope so too", he whispered as he gazed longingly at her._

_---_

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, he finally fell into a light sleep, a troubled one but a sleep nonetheless.

"Zuko?", Katara called out while relentlessly knocking on his door. The young Fire Lord's eyes opened sleepily and he took a moment to register what was happening before reluctantly getting out of bed and walking slowly over to the doors of his chambers.

"Zu-", she was cut off with the sudden opening of the doors.

"Katara", he yawned.

"May I come in" she asked softly, and turned her gaze away from him. He was amused at her shyness towards the lack of clothing for his upper body.

He glanced at the tray of food in her hands and sympathetically nodded his head and gestured in the direction of the dimly lit room behind him. Without another thought, she walked past him and into his large chambers, still trying to avoid gazing at his muscular chest.

She set the food she had brought him on the small table he had recently added to his room and took a seat on the small, red cushioned chair at the side.

He followed her in and took a plain shirt from his wardrobe and slipped it on. He pulled another chair to the side of the table so he could sit beside her, still maintaining his quiet demeanor. They sat in silence for a while until it was too much for Katara to bear.

"You feeling better?" she asked with sincere concern.

"I'm fine", he assured her. "Congratulations", he whispered as his eyes focused on everything but Katara's face.

"Thanks", she answered quietly.

They were quiet for a while after that. For Zuko, it was because it was his nature but for Katara, it was simply because she, for the first time in a long while had nothing to say

It didn't take long, however, for Katara's motherly instincts to kick in. As she was soon ordering the 22 year old Fire Lord to finish his food or she wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep.

The Firebender did as he was told and finished every grain of rice.

"Go brush your teeth", she demanded when she spotted Zuko climbing into bed.

"Yes, _mother_", Zuko said sarcastically, trying to distract himself and headed for the bathroom. "Haha", Katara met Zuko with her own dry sarcasm.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face and when he finally caught sight of his scarred cheek, he stared.

_Aang has perfect skin… unlike you_, he thought bitterly as he ran a finger over his scar.

"Zuko?" Katara called out and opened the door.

"Are you alright? You've been behaving strangely lately. Are you ill?" She put her hand to his forehead and his heart skipped a beat.

"It's not that", he said and brought her hand from his forehead.

"Then what is it?"

He took in a deep breath and sighed; her hand still in his. "Katara, what do you think of me?" She stared at him questioningly for a moment before finally answering.

"You're a good friend", she said with a smile. He smiled back half-heartedly and looked down at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" she asked but he simply shook his head in response and absent mindedly rubbed the back of her hand.

She stared at their connected hands and gently pulled away. He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced awkwardly at her.

"I'll umm… wait for you outside." said Katara.

Zuko washed his face again and took a deep breath. He left the bathroom and entered his bedroom.

Katara was there waiting for him.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here… well, for now at least." Zuko frowned. He didn't at all like the sound of that.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. She nodded in confirmation.

"Well Aang and I have decided that we will move to the Air Temple where he was born."

Zuko nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Right I'd better get going. Goodnight Zuko." He didn't answer, just nodded his head in response as she left his room and shut the doors behind her.

"Goodnight Katara", he whispered and climbed back to bed.

---

**A/N: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

"How do I look?"

Zuko looked up from the scroll he was reading and stared, speechless at the scene before him. Katara stood in front of him in a simple blue dress that reached up to her ankles with a gentle orange sash across her shoulder. Her hair was tied up into a bun and she was gorgeous.

"Like a giant platypus bear", Toph teased and Katara stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Zuko?"

"It suits you", he finally said with a brief smile before turning to the scroll again, trying to regain composure and reduce the blush that colored his cheeks. Toph smirked as she felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Come on, give me some honest feedback. How do I really look?"

"Well", he said and rolled up the scroll "it's simple but it suits you. The blue brings out your eyes and the orange highlights the radiance of your skin", he stated thoughtfully then sighed and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Aang's very fortunate to have you", he said quietly and smiled at her.

"Oh, Zuko; that's so romantic", Toph said and batted her eyelids in his general direction. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Then I'll get it" she announced. As usual, Zuko paid for her purchase and they walked the streets of the Fire Nation capital. It was quieter than usual because many shops hadn't opened for the day yet.

It was early morning and most people were still at home having their morning meal with their families. The city was calm, a change from its usual hectic and busy culture.

Katara sighed. This was so refreshing; a break from the crazy and frantic environment back in the palace. Everyone from the chefs to the gardeners were busy preparing for tonight even Sokka and Aang were preoccupied with the decorations and food preparations.

Katara touched her hair. It looked brilliant but she hated the way it made her feel 'heavy headed'. The lengths she'd gone just to make her wedding perfect!

From tonight on, she would be a married woman and she smiled at the thought of her union with Aang. They had gone through so much together and tonight, they would finally be married. Her mother would have been proud; she thought and touched her new necklace as they reached the palace where so much preparation was still left undone.

At the palace, Sokka insisted that Zuko and Toph get to work and Katara get ready. Not wanting to defy the bride's anxious brother, they complied and went about perfecting their area of work.

Sokka was in charge for the first time in a while and he was dead serious about his newly found responsibilities and no one dared nor bothered to defy him. So everything was going very smoothly and they were almost ready for the ceremony.

---

Zuko and Toph were assigned by a very anxious Sokka to the Royal Gardens. There, they had to make sure the food was up to standard, they had to make sure that the decorations were ready and they had to make sure that everything was in order by the time the ceremony started.

And finally after hours of hard work, everything was immaculate and they needed a break… badly and Toph needed to fellowship with earth too; so she proceeded to lie on the warm ground with Zuko sitting next to her.

"So, how are you feeling now", she asked casually as she feigned interest in her nails.

"Umm… fine?"

"No you don't Zuzu, now tell me the truth", Toph demanded as she sat up from the patch of grass she was lying on, suddenly serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Zuko said and turned away from his friend.

"I can tell you're lying", said the Earthbender nonchalantly as she pointed to the ground. Years of experience had allowed her to tell if even Azula was lying.

"Come on Zuko, tell me the truth", she demanded assertively, sighing when Zuko ignored her.

"Alright, let me put it this way, how do you feel about Sugar Queen… truthfully", she asked. There was an unusually high level of sincere concern for her Firebending friend in her voice when she spoke those words so that Zuko relented and answered her.

"Well she's a good friend and she'll make a good wife and an even better mother. She's smart, strong, beautiful and loyal", he began and smiled wistfully.

"She's the perfect woman." Toph felt sick. She'd never expected Zuko; Zuko the great Fire Lord and Firebending master to say something so… so romantic.

"Do you love her?" she asked quite directly.

He didn't reply for a moment and she felt him move uncomfortably in response to her awkward question.

"No, she's only a friend."

"Really?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"Really", Zuko confirmed and flashed Toph a reassuring smile even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Okay", she said and stood up. _I can tell you're lying; _she thought and walked back to the palace.

---

"So, are you prepared?"

"Well yeah, most of the food is already ready for the stove and the decorations are prefect."

Katara smiled sweetly and reached out and touched her fiancé's face. "I meant are you ready… for marriage", she clarified with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh… yeah; of course I am", he said and rubbed the back of his head as he flashed her a goofy grin and blushed.

"Good. I'd hate to think you were uncertain now, when our wedding is just mere hours away."

Aang, sensing her anxiety put his arm around her in a warm embrace. "I'll never ever be uncertain about you", he kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug.

"I've loved you ever since we first met and I'll love you forever", he said and she smiled.

As they stood in each other's arms, they could see the entry of their guests in the distance. The ceremony would begin in two hours and most of their guests were arriving.

"It's time", he whispered and they reluctantly parted ways to prepare for their wedding ceremony which would begin at sunset.

---

Sunset, the most beautiful time of day for Katara. She smiled at the awesome shades of orange that coloured the sky. Her mother would be so, so happy for her.

It was a Water Tribe tradition for a bride to walk independently to her wedding ceremony. So with a deep breath, she left her dressing room and walked purposefully to the gardens where she would be wed to the man who she loves and who loves her.

As she emerged from the palace, the large assembly of guests stood up to welcome her and there at the altar, was Aang, who she would marry and Zuko, who would officiate their union.

She felt a little nervous; it wasn't because she wasn't ready; she was. She was nervous because everyone was staring at her and she never liked large crowds. But she took comfort in seeing the kind smile on Aang's face.

After the biggest walk of her life, she finally completed her journey down the aisle and stood beside Aang who took her hand lovingly. She looked up at Zuko and caught something in his eyes but when she looked again, it was gone. She must have been dreaming.

"Good evening citizens of the Four Nations- Water, Earth, Fire and Air. We are here today to celebrate the marriage of two of the world's greatest heroes- Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads and Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Do you, Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads take Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe as your wife and promise to treasure and respect her for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribes take Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads as your husband and promise to treasure and respect him for the rest of your life?"

Zuko turned his attention to the bride and watched as a smile appeared on her face and as her eyes stared deep into Aang's.

"I do", he heard her say and he turned away.

All these events seemed to unfold in ridiculously slow motion and he felt that familiar ache in his chest again. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the eyes on many on him but he didn't care. He was in pain and he couldn't pretend he wasn't.

"Zuko", she whispered and he opened his golden eyes again. He looked at her, at Aang and then at the crowd. Suddenly aware that his throat was dry, he swallowed and spoken again.

"Then with my authority as Fire Lord, I… I recognize and pronounce you as husband and wife", the words were spoken softly as if he hadn't spoken them at all and quite honestly, he wished he hadn't but spoken them he had and their union was declared and official.

"You may kiss the bride", he said with a silent sigh and watched on bitterly as Aang did. Nothing seemed to matter anymore so he just stepped off the podium and off to somewhere he could be alone as the crowed focused their keen attention on the newly wed couple.

---

"What are you doing in here?"

"My paper work", he replied without looking at Toph and picked out another document from the stack in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be out there?"

"Why? It's not as if it were my wedding", he said resentfully.

She sighed. "You really are in love with her aren't you?"

"So what if am? It doesn't matter now."

"You should have told her."

"Then what? Get rejected and make things awkward between us? No thank you. I'd rather be her friend and love her silently than make my feelings known and have her hate me forever. Besides, it wouldn't have worked out between us anyway because we're just too different", he spat bitterly.

"To her I'm nothing more than a friend Toph. She doesn't love me and she never will", Zuko said and Toph looked sympathetically at him as she moved to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shut his eyes and for the first time in years, cried.

---

_He stood in the gentle moonlight and watched the movements of the waves. He shut his eyes as he listened to their crashes and the whispers and he was overcome by peace. This was why he loved Ember Island so much when he was younger and why he hated coming here when he was older. _

_It reminded him too much of the past and ironically, the happy past he once shared with his family. The fishing trips with his father; the sea shells he collected for his sister and the watching of waves with his mother. He didn't want to remember because these memories made him long for those times to return and he didn't want that because he knew they never would. Nevertheless, listening to the symphony of the sea still drew him in and he appreciated its soothing abilities._

_He was a person of fire and yet, strangely enough, the movements of the waves never failed to amaze him. And so he watched and felt the cool air caress his face. He opened his eyes and turned his eyes to the moon. It was round and great; a lot like his uncle really and he admired it; he admired him. He slouched forward as his gripped the railing tightly. He had betrayed his uncle, and he was ashamed of it. _

"_I hate you", the words of that actor rang in his head and he shut his eyes again. He didn't say those words but he might as well have. He could only imagine how his uncle felt the moment his beloved nephew betrayed him. He could still see the face of his uncle Iroh, disappointed as he turned his face away. He wished he could apologize and beg for his forgiveness bit it was too late. That was a stupid play but it had resurrected and intensified his feelings of guilt and pain. And it had also made him see things from a different angle._

"_I've had eyes for you since the day you captured me", those were another set of words that kept repeating themselves in his head since the scene was played nearly four hours ago. He'd never seen Katara in a romantic way before but now that he actually thought about it, he realized that if that had actually happened in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, he would be a very happy man. She was indeed a wonderful person and as he thought this, a smile graced his lips and he stood there basking in the light the moon provided him._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_It's late. You should be asleep", she said as she stood beside him and leaned against the railing._

"_I was thinking", he replied._

"_About what?"_

"_The play."_

_She smiled knowingly at him and put a warm hand on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly at her soft touch and turned to look at her and was greeted with a warm smile._

"_Don't worry. He'll forgive you."_

"_What?"_

"_Your uncle; he'll forgive you", she clarified._

"_I hope so."_

"_There's something else isn't there?" Katara asked knowingly._

"_About that scene", he started._

"_Which scene?" she asked and when she saw the look one his face she knew._

"_Oh that scene. It was stupid; I mean what were they thinking? Me with you? We're too different; it would never work out between us not to mention we don't even love each other", she said with an amused laugh and his smile faded. _

"_And you were right about the Ember Island players they are horrible I mean just look at their interpretation on our relationship. What's up with that? Right?"_

_He didn't reply just gave her a half-hearted smile and looked back at the ocean. He didn't know why but what she had just said made him feel disappointed._

"_Come on, off to bed. You've training tomorrow", she said and headed into the house, and he watched her sadly until she disappeared from his sight._

"_Goodnight Katara", he whispered and continued his surveillance on the moon; trying desperately to pretend he didn't feel disappointed._

_---_

It was morning and most of the guests from the previous night had already left the palace. The few left were the relatives and close friends of the married couple and were to leave soon as well. With them would leave also the members of team Avatar. Sokka and Suki were leaving with Hakoda for the South Pole, Toph was leaving with Iroh for the Earth Kingdom and Aang and Katara were for the Southern Air temple.

Zuko noted the departure of his friends from the Fire Nation with a heavy heart. He would be alone, he registered as he walked briskly to the dinning hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Zuko", Sokka called as he grabbed another giant Bao from the platter in front of him and ate it hungrily.

"Good morning", he replied and proceeded to sit at the head of the table.

"Stop eating, leave some for the rest of us", Suki said and hit Sokka's outreached hand with her chopsticks.

"I can't help it; their so good", he replied and continued eating. Suki just shook her head and picked up a dumpling from the platter with her chopsticks and put it onto Zuko's plate.

"Thank you", he said politely and took a bite.

"Are you feeling better now?" Suki asked with concern

"What?"

"Toph said you felt unwell yesterday night."

_You have no idea,_ he thought.

"I'm fine now", he replied with a reassuring smile.

"So where're Aang and Katara?"

"Oh they're probably sleeping in. Last night was their wedding night… if you know what I mean", Sokka winked and nudged Zuko with his elbow. Zuko nodded uncomfortably and stared at his meal.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"No I'm full. You guys enjoy. I've got to go feed the turtle ducks", Zuko said and asked for a roll of bread. He then left the dinning hall and went into the gardens.

Shortly after his departure, Toph stood and followed him.

He sat at the edge of the turtle duck pond, tearing the bread he had gotten from the baker and tossed a piece into the pond. He watched with slight interest as the little turtle duck ate the bread and quacked its thanks. He smiled slightly at the intelligent response of the young turtle duck and faintly registered that he was wrong to call them stupid when he was younger.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Toph moving to sit beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine", he replied and there was silence.

"When are you all leaving?"

"Sokka and Suki and leaving later today, Katara and Aang are leaving tomorrow and I will be leaving next week", she replied.

"Then I'll be alone", he mused.

"Zuko, if there's anything you need-"

"It would be to forget her", he cut in.

"Because she will never be with me", he continued with a bitter laugh and she put an arm on his shoulder.

"Tell her", she whispered and he shook his head; she couldn't see it but she could sense his unwillingness.

"I can't; it's too late now. I once thought I stood a chance with her but now I see that I was just naïve; I should've come to my senses earlier", there was a slight pause between them.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you'll find someone better one day?"

"No, she's my first and my last; I'll love her for the rest of my life", he smiled. "Even though she'll never love me", he continued and looked sadly at his hands.

"I'm sorry", Toph whispered and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright. Toph please keep this a secret between us. I don't want to spoil our friendship", he pleaded. And she sighed.

"If that's what you wish… than I won't tell anyone", she said.

"Thanks Toph", he smiled and patted her on her shoulder.

"Come on feed them that last bit and let's go back in", she said and punched him roughly in the arm.

---

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko took in a deep breath and pushed open the large doors of his office. He had spent the entire night working and debating with himself whether of not he would see Katara off. He was against the idea at first simply because he was against her leaving him and because he didn't want to see her with Aang. He soon decided however that he would not be bitter about Katara's decision to marry Aang; he would instead be happy for her. After all, if he loved her, shouldn't he want her to be happy?

"If you love her, let her go", he whispered bitterly to himself as he stepped out of his office and headed for the stables. "You mean nothing to her Zuko, she doesn't even bother about how you feel. What makes you think she even wants to be near you? She probably detests you and you ugly scar", he repeated these hurtful words to himself in a desperate attempt to ease his pain; in an attempt to remind himself how unworthy he was of Katara and how foolish he had been in hoping for her love.

These words however, made his heart sink and his stomach twist. Recognizing the truth in them was more painful and torturous than being struck by any lightning bolt or flame but they served their purpose; they made him realize. They made him realize the fact that he had never been good enough for Katara and ironically, this made it easier for him to let go of the false hope that he clung so tightly to.

He shut his eyes and took in several labored breaths. Breathing had become a huge task now that the pain was so overwhelming but he would face it. And he would overcome it. That was his forte; overcoming adversities was his forte. But this was different and more painful than all the pass heartaches he had overcome. The last time he felt something similar to this was when Mai broke up with him and although he didn't love her wholeheartedly, it still hurt. And that was only a fraction of what he was feeling now. In the past, his Uncle and his friends were there to support him but not now, he had to walk through this alone and no one could sooth his pain.

This pain was absolutely excruciating and the worse part of it was that he had to pretend that he was totally and utterly happy for the married couple that was two of his best friends. He had to seem happy even though his insides were churning and twisting and telling him that his heart could only take so much hurt.

He took in a deep breath and lifted his shaking hands from his sides. He placed them to the doors of the stables and pushed them open. His gaze immediately landed on Katara and she met his gaze with a smile. His smiled back but he was forced back to reality when Aang appeared in his line of vision. Toph and his Uncle were assembled there as well.

"Hey Zuko!" the younger man yelled from where he stood next to his large bison.

"Aang", he replied softly, forced on a smile and ventured slowly toward the married couple. "Congratulations", Zuko said and held his hand out to the Airbender as it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't given them his blessings since he had deliberately avoided them. Toph put a small hand on his shoulder and he discreetly touched her hand to let her know he was alright.

"Thank you", Aang said happily and put his arm on Katara's shoulder. "It's a great to be married especially to Katara", he said and kissed Katara on the cheek. Zuko felt his stomach twist and he struggled not to show any weakness.

"I'm sure it is. You're a very lucky man."

"Yeah, I am", he said and grinned.

"Congratulations", Zuko whispered and held out his hand to Katara.

"Thanks. You should get married soon too you know. You're not getting any younger", she joked and pushed him laughingly.

A bitter laugh escaped him before he could stop it "No, marriage is not for me", he shook his head and looked away from the couple.

"Alright, we'd better get going", Aang said and walked Appa into the courtyard. Toph turned to Zuko and pat his shoulder as a sign of comfort and he turned to her.

"I'm fine", he whispered sadly and followed the couple out of the stables and into the courtyard.

"Thank you for everything Zuko", Aang said and gave Zuko a firm pat on the back before proceeding to Iroh and Toph.

Katara stepped in front of Zuko and smiled. Zuko lifted his hand and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and for a moment, he thought she understood his position but then almost instantaneously realized that she was just sad to be parted from a _friend_. "Thank you", she whispered sadly and he smiled.

"You're welcome", he answered and daringly gathered her in his arms in a warm hug.

"Thank you Zuko; thank you for everything."

"It's been my pleasure", he answered in an equally sad voice and squeezed his eyes close as the pain in his chest built to an even higher level and tears began to form behind his eyelids. He held her with increasing tightness as the seconds ticked by. He didn't want to let her go; he never did but he had to. He had to if he wanted her happy. And finally after all too short a time, he tore himself from the woman that he was in love with and reluctantly urged her to head up the bison.

"Goodb…"

"Don't say that", she whispered sadly. "Aang and I will come back one day", she said and reassured him with her smile before heading up Appa.

The couple waved to the Fire Lord, his uncle and their Earthbending friend as they ascended higher and higher into the clear blue sky. And back on the solid ground beneath them, the Fire Lord watched them go and smiled sorrowfully as he uttered two words.

"Goodbye Katara"

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair, with no one to talk to and no one to listen to; of course it was. Toph and Uncle had left earlier that day and he had seen them off with a wide smile on his face. His uncle wished him well but Toph knew better and wished him the ability to let go. He wished both of them well and they promised to return. Three of them had left the palace on the way to the docks but only one of them returned.

He was alone and lonely. Although a solitary person by nature, he felt better when his friends and uncle were around. And now that he was alone, he had so much more time to think and that was not necessary a good thing given his current situation.

He ended his meal with a chocolate dessert which was prepared by the highly esteemed palace chefs but he barely paid any attention to the delicate flavours and textures. He finished his food and left the dining hall for his study.

He walked down the corridors of the large palace and stopped just in front of a room- Katara's. He shut his eyes. Sighing, he put his hand on the knob and with a deep breath opened the door.

He shot some fire from his fingertips and lit a nearby candle. Glancing at her nightstand, he noticed that there was a book resting by the oil lit lamp. He slowly made his way to the nightstand and picked up the small book. He slowly opened the book and read.

_Dear Diary,_

_You know how I've said that Zuko is my best friend? Well, he is…_

He smiled and read on.

… _but that's all he is. It's all that stupid play's fault._

And he stopped smiling immediately.

_Aang is the one I love. He kissed me just now and I said I was confused. Argh! I'm such an idiot! I love him…_

He shut the book. That was more than he wanted to know. He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then with a deep breath, he stood up and headed for his study.

He opened his doors and glanced at his table and found that there was nothing to be done. The week he spent without Katara resulted in him completing paper work that would normally take him ages. There was nothing left to do and he was normally thankful for that but not this time; he was bored and needed to get his mind working so he wouldn't have inappropriate and unwanted thoughts to torment him. He walked over to his table and pulled out a key from his robes. With that key, he unlocked the lowest drawer of his table and gently set the book there. With another look, he shut the drawer and locked it.

Then at the speed of a snail, he headed to his sleeping quarters for a rest. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life like this but he probably would. He opened the door to his quarters but didn't immediately enter. He stood outside and stared at his depressing room.

With a small sigh he entered and prepared for bed.

He lay on the left side of his bed, sighed and glanced to the empty space beside him. He laughed and then shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_He was at the Air Temple practicing Firebending. He took in deep breaths and with every breath, he felt more powerful. He smiled and closed his eyes. Then with a roar, he unleashed the Firebending master within._

_And after shooting a few blasts of fire into the open and executing some well crafted moves, he realized just how much he missed Firebending. It felt as if he hadn't Firebended in a very long time which was strange because he did on a regular basis._

_He dismissed that thought merely as him thinking too much and again started his routine of Firebending. His movements were very rigid; they were good but he didn't feel like Fire was his natural element. He wasn't executing his usual elaborate moves and felt it strange since they were in his usual routine._

_He continued his bending and focused on the scenic view in front of him. it reminded him of the time he joint the Avatar and his friends and he felt warm inside with the knowledge that Avatar and his friends had excepted him and even grew to trust him._

_He smiled and didn't notice icicles headed his way. And when he finally did, his reflexes got the better of him and he turned the ice into water. He stopped and looked down at his open palms, frowning with confusion._

"_Daddy", a young boy called and ran toward him. He smiled and picked him up. And in the shadows, he saw a figure of a woman advancing slowly toward him and he immediately recognized her._

"_Katara", he breathed and walked toward her._

_She smiled at him and he melted. She took out a handkerchief and gently wiped the sweat off his forehead._

"_Go get your Daddy's bath ready sweetheart", she told the boy._

"_Yes Mummy", he answered and wriggled out of his father's grasp._

"_That was a great performance", she said, tip toed and gave him a kiss on his lips. He took in a sharp breath. How long had he longed for her lips on his? How long had he wanted her to love him?_

_He stared lovingly at her when they parted. "You're beautiful", he whispered and bent down and took her lips again._

"_Not now Aang", she said in between kisses and he stopped._

"_Aang?", he repeated in confused tone and rushed to the bathroom._

_He ignored Katara's calls and burst into the bathroom. He stared in the mirror and saw that his scar was gone and instead he had a tattoo and Aang's features._

"NO!" he shouted and sprang up. He was drenched in sweat and was in complete shock. He lifted a hand to his left cheek and felt his scar and was thankful when he felt the marred flesh.

He looked around him and saw that he was in his room. It was just a dream but it felt so real. He decided that he needed to pull himself together and he needed to do that fast before he exploded.

The first step to peace was to forget her and live on and he would do that; he would stop loving Katara.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko took a sip of tea as he analyzed the arrangement of the pai sho tiles on the board in front of him. He frowned slightly. He was trapped and the only way he could win was if his uncle made a wrong move which, unfortunately for the Fire Lord, was unlikely.

"I give up", Zuko declared and sighed to show his frustrations at the fact that he had lost to his uncle for the third time that day and the twenty-second time that week. And now, the fact that he was no match for the avid pai sho player was painfully glaring.

"But Zuko, we've barely begun, there's still a lot you can do! Look, if you were to move the Rose tile here then… oh, you're right, you are trapped. Well, I guess I win again!" Iroh announced cheerfully and grinned at his nephew. Zuko just rolled his eyes and started putting the pai sho tiles back into a bag.

"Don't you want to play another game?"

"No uncle, I'd rather not", Zuko answered simply and continued with what he was doing. Iroh pouted slightly causing Zuko to shake his head in exasperation.

"Oh well, we should talk about your friends then, you haven't been keeping contact with them for a while now anyway."

"How's Toph? I heard she's recently married a Fire Nation diplomat to the Earth **Kingdom**."

"Yes, she has and they are expecting their first child." Iroh said and Zuko smiled.

"That's good. I never imagined someone like Toph would get married much less be a mother but I guess everyone has their time to be a parent."

"Yes everyone should experience the joys of parenthood, but not everyone has", Iroh answered and stared at Zuko. Zuko sighed. He could see where this was going and he didn't like it.

"No", Zuko said after a moment and Iroh frowned.

"Why not? You should find a wife Zuko, I mean, I only have so long. What will you do when I'm gone Zuko? Who'll keep you company? A wife would. You should get one. How about Jee's daughter? She seems nice." Iroh supplied but Zuko just shook his head dismissively.

"Why not?", Iroh queried.

"Because I'm too busy", Zuko stated simply and Iroh rolled his eyes.

"That's not an excuse! Look, even the Avatar is married", Iroh said and Zuko suddenly turned away from the old general.

"I've got to prepare for a meeting", Zuko stated simply and started back to the palace. Iroh watched him go and shook his head before taking in another sip of tea.

---

"Do you need any help", she heard Aang ask her from behind.

"Yes, here", she said and passed him a plate.

"Dry that", she instructed and continued with her washing.

He took the plate gently from her and started his drying. It was like this every evening. She would wash and he would dry. The after-dinner chores were about the only interactions they had with each other.

The couple had a daughter 3 years into their marriage but unfortunately, she passed away when complications arose during the surgery to deliver her. They were distraught and their marriage suffered. Aang became an alcoholic and Katara was just helpless. Fortunately for the couple, Toph stepped in and knock the sense back into them.

And although things gradually began to improve, their relationship was never the same again. Katara became more and more insecure of herself because the fact that she was two years older than her husband proved too much for her to handle.

She always felt that she was too old for him and what made things even worse was that people whom they met often said that she looked way older than Aang and those insensitive comments hurt her so much that she wasn't even sure of herself anymore. She knew that she looked older than what she was. The physician had told her it was probably due to the stress she had suffered after the death of her baby.

Aang never outwardly blamed her for the lost of their child but she could tell from his behaviour towards her whenever anyone spoke to them about children that he did. He was always very sensitive about that topic and he wouldn't speak to her for a few days after.

And what made things worse was that whenever she confided in him about her insecurities, he would simply dismiss them saying that she thought too much. Sometimes she wondered if being with him was being unfair to him since he didn't seem happy with their marriage anymore.

"There, all done. I'll go feed Appa", he told her and headed for the stables. She watched him go and sighed.

---

She brushed her long, brown hair as she waited for Aang to come in. It was still early but they had to get to sleep soon because they would have to leave the Air Temple early the next morning.

They were going to the Western islands of the Earth Kingdom; just off the shores of the Fire Nation to aid the people there who had recently suffered from a bolt of natural disasters. The Fire Nation had already sent a team of soldiers and medical experts to provide aid there.

She smiled. _It must've been Zuko's idea; _she thought and suddenly realized that they hadn't contacted him ever since they left the palace eight years ago. She made a mental note to tell Aang later when she sees him.

Aang walked in the room and yawned. She turned around to face him.

"Aang, shall we go to the Fire Nation to visit Zuko after the mission?"

"Okay, we'd better get some rest", he yawned and lay down on the bed and dosed off.

She sighed and looked in his direction before lying down and falling asleep herself.

---

They reached the Earth Kingdom the next evening and the sight that greeted them reminded them of the poor Fire Nation villages that Katara healed as the painted lady those years ago.

Their situation looked grim and it was obvious that there had been severe damage done to the village. Many had died and the survivors were absolutely devastated. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers and physicians had already begun their work but were making extremely slow progress due to the magnitude of the destruction caused by the recent disasters.

The couple tried to shut out the pitiful state of the islanders and made their way to the temporary head quarters of the rescue teams.

"That will be all", the Officer-in-charge dismissed the soldier and stood up to greet the Avatar and his wife.

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara. Thank you both for coming", he told the couple and bowed in greeting.

"It's our duty", Aang told him and nodded in response.

"How's the current situation", Katara asked, deeply concerned.

"Master Katara, I'm sad to say that the situation is looking dire. Hundreds have perished and even more are still suffering", he started as he moved to look out the window of the tent.

"Many have lost their homes, their love ones and even their very sanity. It will take more than just financial aid to get these villages back onto their feet. Everyday, the number of casualties increases", he said and shook his head.

"First it was the flood and then the earthquake. No one knows when the next disaster is", he continued and the couple sighed.

"Why is this happening?"

"We don't know. Some believe it is because of the location of the location of the village; it's proximity to the water and volcanoes. But others, more superstitious people believe otherwise", the man said solemnly.

"What can we do to help?"

"We'll I hear Master Katara is a great healer. So we would like you to aid us in the temporary hospital. Avatar Aang, would you please help us in clearing of the rubble", he suggested and they nodded.

"We will do our best", Aang said and with that they went about their work.

With a deep breath, Katara entered the hospital and just the smell was enough to make her sick. The tent reeked of urine and vomit and she sounds of pain and anguish filled the air. Tears started welling up in her eyes but she held them back. She needed to be strong for these villages.

So she headed straight to the chef healer who assigned her to the children department. They were fairing no better than the adults and having to see them suffer pained her even more because she loved children and her heart went out to them. But again, she reminded herself that she needed to be strong and so started with her work.

Her first patient was a young boy who was about five years old. He had a badly injured ear that was still untreated so she drew water from her pouch and encased her hand in the liquid. She put her hand to his ear and that familiar blue glow appeared and his wound vanished. It empowered her; the reminder that she had the ability to heal, it made her stronger. And she was reminded of the strong woman she had once been.

Once the healing process was completed, a weak but sincere smile spread over the child's face and she returned a smile of her own as she silently promised herself that she would find the Katara she had once been.

It was early morning by the time their shift ended and the couple climbed onto Appa for some much deserved rest. They had each done a splendid job and they felt far more satisfied then when they first arrived; exhausted but satisfied.

So, they drifted off smiling.

Their time on the island would change their lives.

---

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, I was too busy at work. As usual, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Dairy,_

_It's been a month since Aang and I first set foot on Songtu Island and the progress the island has made as a whole is amazing. At least half the rubble has finally been cleared out and reconstruction has begun._

_The people here are among the strongest I have ever met. They started rebuilding their lives within a week after the disasters. I admire their courage. Despite the adversities, they are still able to pick themselves up and live on. But nevertheless, I still see sorrowful faces every once in a while. _

_The situation at the hospital is not as grim as it was in the beginning and I have healed close to 30 patients. The children here are very polite and brave. Some have lost their parents and yet, one can see the sheer determination on their faces. They are truly admirable. _

_Sometimes when I look at them, I am reminded of my daughter. She would have turned 5 this year. I cannot help but feel that I've let Aang down; and now seeing him play with the children just breaks my heart. He deserves to be a father and sometimes I really feel that I've let him down. _

_Katara_

Katara closed her dairy and wiped the tears from her glanced at the young girl to her left and gently reached out to wipe off the sweat from her forehead. She then covered the young girl with a blanket, smiled and left the tent taking her dairy with her,

She stood just outside the tent to admire the beauty of the full moon. She took a deep breath of fresh air and headed down to the beach.

She walked along the now deserted shores and just enjoyed the silence. It was quieter than usual. The usual sounds that soothed her could not be heard. She found it strange but paid no heed. _The tide must be low_, she thought absentmindedly as she continued her walk.

Slowly, she turned to face the sea and in the dim light she could make out fish; fish either struggling to live or were already dead. Curious, she moved cautiously toward them and upon closer inspection, she realized that there was no water for miles and miles.

Then as she ventured further away from shore, she heard a rumbling and as she strained her eyes to see what was making such a great sound, she saw that that horrified her.

A large wave about the height of the Fire Nation palace headed towards the shore. Her eyes widened in complete horror as she ran for the village.

She was desperate, desperate to be safe and save those she cared for. As she ran, she dared not look back because she knew that the wave was near; danger was near and looking back would only slow her down. So she ran. The rumbling became sickeningly loud and she sped even faster.

When she finally reached the edge of the village, she fell at the feet of the first soldier she came across.

"Master Katara, what's wrong", the young Fire Nation soldier asked with concern.

"Wave… there's a giant wave coming. Warn them! Warn them!"

The soldier's amber eyes widened fearfully as he caught sight of the mammoth wave. Without another word, he ran to the headquarters to inform his superiors.

Katara shut her eyes as she listened to the crescendo of the wave. And with a deep breath, she stood up, her dairy on the sand.

Her element accelerated toward her and she took her stance. She had decided; she would protect the village at any cost.

"Katara!"

"Go back Aang", she told him fiercely.

"Come up Katara", he told her desperately.

"Aang I know what I'm… doing", she said with a strained voice as she manipulated the giant wave.

Aang watched with horror and everything seemed to unfold before him in slow motion. The wave froze in mid air for a split second as Katara restrained it before exploding against her.

"Katara!" he screamed and leapt up into the air as the wave hit the land he was standing on. It soon receded and as he searched frantically for Katara. Another rumbling could be heard as another enormous wave formed in the distance.

Aang rushed back to the village.

He stood gaping at the scene that greeted him. The village was in absolute chaos and the soldiers tried in vain to calm the people down. Many villagers were running frantically in circles while others sat silently in the corner; too afraid to even move.

Deafening cries of women and children in anguish filled the air as Aang surveyed his surroundings and saw a child separated from his mother by a wall of fire created when a lit torch hit the ground and lit a stack of hay.

Both mother and son were crying; completely paralyzed by fear. He rushed over to the scene and bending water from the air, put out the fire. And as he carried the child to waiting arms of his mother, his attention was diverted to a low rumbling noise and he immediately looked in the direction of the sea and true enough, a large wave headed his way and within a few seconds, everything went black.

He awoke to the sounds of screaming and as he slowly opened his eyes, he could see that the chaos from the previous night had escalated to something worse. As he stood up, a man of about 40 years old came to him desperately asking about the whereabouts of his daughter. Still rubbing his sore head, Aang stumbled away from the desperate man and the first thought that entered his mind was Katara. He stopped for a moment and shook his head, hoping to make his now blurred eyesight clearer.

As he felt better, he headed down to the hospital. He knew that the chances of him finding her there were slim since she was the first one to be hit by the wave but still he hoped desperately that he could find his wife there. So taking a deep breath, he entered the tent that was full of injured people.

He immediately ventured toward the women's section.

"Did you see Katara?" he asked urgently.

"No Avatar Aang, we haven't seen her. Is something wrong?", the young nurse asked him and but he didn't respond; just left the tent reluctantly.

He searched the beach; hoping that she would be there.

It had been hours since he started his search for her but alas, she was nowhere to be seen. Then as he looked into the horizon, he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw something that looked like a woman. Without thinking, he ran towards the water and swam as quickly as he could to the floating figure.

As he finally reached the floating object, he recognized the person, she was Katara. She was quite badly injured. There was a wound to her forehead and even as he stared into her face, blood was still pouring from her injury. _She must have hit some rocks_, he thought absentmindedly. But he was more relieved than ever to find her alive. She was unconscious but was still breathing. There was still hope for her.

He held her closer to him and bent the sand beneath them so that a path was formed. And carrying her, he walked briskly to shore and then to the village and straight to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Avatar Aang, but from our observations, we have concluded that Master Katara is in a very critical state. It's a miracle that she is even alive. The impact that hit her was enormous and we suspect she has brain damage", the Earthbending physician told him.

"There must be something you can do for her", Aang pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sir", the man told him.

"No", Aang said defiantly and pulled the man to his feet by the collar. "Help her… please", his voice was suddenly soft.

"I'm sorry but there's really nothing we can do", the man repeated. Aang released him and reluctantly walked away from the man. On his way out he saw Katara. Her injury was definitely severe.

He glanced around him. _This is not a place Katara should be staying in. If they can't help her, maybe Zuko's physicians can_, he thought. That was exactly it. He would take her to the palace to be healed and then he would return to complete his work in the Earth Kingdom.

It was a perfect plan. The palace was only a short flight away and the palace had some of the best medical staff in the world. They would go there first thing tomorrow morning.

"What I believe should be our next move is to introduce open trade and welcome foreign trade within the Fire Nation. I-", Zuko stopped as he saw one of the palace guards rush into the meeting room.

"Fire Lord Zuko… Fire Lord Zuko… the Avatar… the Avatar… he's at the stables. He needs to see you. Lady Katara is badly injured", the guard stammered. Zuko widened his eyes as he turned to the Nobles attending the meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid this meeting has to be postponed. I'm really sorry", he told them and quickly rushed to the stables.

"Aang!" he shouted as he approached the 26 year-old. Zuko frowned slightly when he saw an unconscious Katara sitting on one of the chairs in the stables. He looked up worriedly at Aang.

"Zuko, she's hurt quite badly. Please, will you take care of her?"

"Yes, of course. But how did this happen?"

"She was hit by the tsunami last night. Now I have to go. Please care for her", he told Zuko.

"I promise I will", Zuko said and smiled reassuringly.

Aang smiled back. "Thank you". With that, Aang bent his way up to Appa and with one final wave, flew off. Zuko watched his friend leave before turning his attention to Katara.

"Sir, shall I take her to one of the guest rooms", one of the palace guards asked Zuko.

"No, I'll take her there myself. Thank you", he told the man who bowed respectfully and left the Fire Lord alone with the Master Waterbender.

Zuko stared deeply at the woman that had been away from him for years. She was beautiful, despite everything, he still felt a tingle whenever he looked at her. Slowly and gently, he lifted her into his arms and brought her into the palace. He would do everything for her and she would recover, that was a promise.


	8. Chapter 8

There have been many instances when Zuko imagined this. There had been, quite literally, a hundred different scenarios on how he and his best friend would be reunited. But none of his fantasies had prepared him for the situation lying in front of him now. Katara looks more peaceful than he has ever seen her before but for some reason, there is something about the way she is expressionless, and the way she doesn't move that makes him feel empty.

He touches his hand to her forehead. Her body temperature is normal, and that is what brings him to his knees. He should be happy; he knows this, because people that have experienced the wrath of such a wave would normally be dead. But it pains him to know that her body temperature is the only thing that can reassures him of the life within her otherwise lifeless body.

"At least you're here" _with me_. He cannot speak the words 'with me' aloud because he knows what it would do to him. He had recovered and he isn't about to go back to what he was just after her wedding. He lifts her hand and brings it to his lips. He smiles slightly. She's still wearing that darn bracelet he gave her. The Fire Lord had never expected it to remain on her wrist this long. But he is grateful that it is here. He touches each and every stone with his fingers. They feel so right on her hand even though they never served their purpose; and they probably never will. They meant that he loved her and of course that is no longer true. Zuko closes his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back", he whispers and then he leaves her, just like she left him, only he would be back in an hour, and not eight years.

* * *

_Zuko and Katara have spent hours talking about the future. Katara's predictions were always ridiculous and incredulous and sometimes completely, utterly weird but Zuko never got tired or annoyed with listening to her stories. There were a million reasons why he just loved listening to her- 1) her stories could be downright interesting, 2) they always made him laugh but most of all, 3) he just loved the sound of her voice._

"_You know what? I think we should get married", she had said when they were gazing up at the clouds in the middle of the Royal Gardens. Zuko's reaction was one of complete and total surprise, pleasant surprise, no doubt. He had wondered if he had misunderstood, or had imagined the entire thing but then she said it again._

"_I really think we are made for each other", she said in her harmonic voice as she sat up and stared directly into Zuko's eyes. Zuko could feel his face burning and was a hundred percent certain that his face was as red a tomato. He had chuckled and then she had pouted, quite exaggeratedly. And then she laughed the sweetest laugh he knew and rolled onto her back again. _

"_Just kidding", she said and he knew that she meant it. She looked around, mock warily and then turns back to face him. "I hope Mai didn't hear me!" Katara exclaims and Zuko smiles, even though his heart had just been shattered… again._

* * *

Zuko walks through the halls of the Fire Nation. His meeting with the Western Earth Kingdom ambassador had gone brilliantly; a new treaty of trade had been signed. And now Zuko is walking toward Katara's room to celebrate the good news. She would be happy if she could be happy, he knows this because she has always been the most supportive person in his life, apart from Uncle of course.

When he approaches, however, a crowd of his palace staff is gathered at the entrance of her room. He moves between them ignoring those who bow. He doesn't have any time for those people; he doesn't have time for anyone unless they were her. He has to see her and just like he had hoped, she was sitting upright; the bandage around her head still tightly coiled but her huge eyes staring right at the head nurse's brush as she tested Katara's response systems.

"Fire Lord", the Matrons bows respectfully and explains that all was well with the master waterbender and then she excuses herself and her staff and somehow manages to force all the curious staff back into their work. Zuko sits at the foot of her bed.

"Katara", he begins in a voice so soft and gentle he can barely hear himself. She looks up at him. He has waited for an eternity to see those big blue eyes but there is something missing.

"Who are you?"

"I- I'm Zuko", he begins and that is when he realizes that her mind has been wiped clean.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, so sorry it took me almost a year to update. But a lot has happened during this period and it was quite a challenge to churn out another chapter to this story. Anyways, its here! So please R & R. Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

One the first day she sleeps almost throughout the day and only awakens to have her meals and a short audience with the royal physician. And then she sleeps again. She and Zuko are cordial but 'friends' is not the word he would use to describe their relationship.

Zuko finds himself somewhere he knows he shouldn't be. He is by her bedside; watching over her as if he were her guardian angel. He has other more pressing matters to handle, but those can wait. All that matters to him now is her.

**xxxxxxx**

On the fifth day, she looks more tired than the first but at least she is not asleep 19 hours a day. He wants to move past the simple 'hellos' and awkward nods but he cannot. This is something that cannot be simply overcome. As much as the young Fire Lord hates to admit it, they are not yet friends and only mere acquaintances.

On the up side, Katara smiles, oh how he loves it when she smiles. Her smiles are always subtle; never showing any of her teeth but every time he sees them, he melts into a puddle.

**xxxxxxx**

On the tenth day, she garners enough energy to dine with him. He chooses his robes carefully and picks out the best one.

They eat in silence; only occasionally asking the other to pass the salad, or the peas from the other side of the Fire Lords' long dinning table.

He tries for an opportunity to talk after dinner but she declines and explains that she's tired and heads for her chambers. He lowers his head in the disappointment she's brought him. It's not the first time and he suspects it won't be the last.

**xxxxxxx**

On the fourteenth day he visits her in her chambers and excuses her handmaiden. Katara doesn't back away and he is comforted because this means she is not afraid and trusts him more than she did before. He is deeply comforted.

They sit in quietness for a long moment until she finally breaks the silence and asks about her past. She asks who he was to her. He is tempted to lie and tell her that he is her husband; but he doesn't he has fought too hard for his honor for that.

He tells her he is a friend. He wishes he were more.

**xxxxxxx**

On the twentieth day Zuko 'bumps' into Katara in the garden; or so he's made it seem. He's actually been waiting for her; quietly watching over the large oak tree from his office window. This isn't the first time she's been here at 4 in the afternoon; bread in hand. She's been feeding the sparrowmoths.

Coincidentally all he does at 4 in the afternoon is watch her. Today, however, he's decides to join her and they feed the birds together. And for the first time in a long time, he is wearing a casual tunic in her presence. Times are changing; he can feel it in his bones.

**xxxxxxx**

On the thirtieth day they spar at the arena, he attacks her half force and doesn't regret it. She's forgotten how to bend. And so he helps her, the best way he knows how. Push and pull. Flow with the water is what he tells her but she cannot move the water more than an inch above the surface of the pot. She is frustrated and tries again and again. He sees her anger.

He leaves her alone and comes back in the evening, even though it pains him. Her determination moves him into tears. She smiles and surprises him by bending them away.

She's finally remembered everything.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: R and R! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

They talk so much more than they used to and this means so much to the both of them. They have been apart for years; not a single letter written to either party; all they feel is excitement with their relationship suddenly taking a turn for the better. Just a month ago Katara was lying on a bed barely conscious and completely lost in a puddle of misfortune. She felt sorry for herself but at the same time grateful to the man who was steadily by her side. He was someone she thought she never knew, his skin fair as snow and that scar disturbing and yet beautiful all at the same time.

She had never understood why he was with her almost every single moment of the time she was conscious and yet not want anything from her. She'd hate to admit it but she had thought he was some perverted man with strange and dangerous demands of her. And yet all he was was a friend who loved her and wanted the best for her. She hates it but there was a time in her life during the month of lost that she thought that he was out to harm her until she saw what was in his eyes; his tears.

He cried every time he thought she was asleep. She never really slept until she was sure he'd left the room. She is now ashamed to think of it this way but she had honestly thought ill of the man who was her benefactor. He never touched her; instead, he fed her and tried his best to make her as comfortable as he could possibly. From the moment that she saw his tears fall, she knew that he was someone who loved her and someone whom she loved; loves. When she was empty and lost, he was there for her and when she had finally allowed him into her life, she'd fallen in love.

It wasn't quick and swift like the kind of love you see in the theatres of Ba Sing Se or Ember Island, this love developed when her hand maiden first fed her and she flung the bowl of porridge onto the carpet floor just as the young man stepped into her quarters. Zuko never said a word, instead, he excused the maid, headed to her bathroom and came back with a cool, wet towel for the portion of her arms that got scalded. And when the hand maiden brought another bowl of porridge to them, he fed her, scoop by scoop; grain by grain until he was crying so much he nearly choked.

She started to trust him then. And from there they talked and he fed her and then they ate together until they became friends again. She smiles softly at the irony because even in her confusion, she had found a friend in the man who once took a bolt of lightning on her behalf. And then slowly but surely she began feeling for him. It started out as pity which turned into trust, which turned into friendship which ultimately turned into love.

She sighs softly as she stares at the care less turtle ducks swimming in the pond.

And then there is Aang, the husband who fought so hard to have her hand in marriage, who loved her until her could no longer. The man who lost his love for her to his love for the world; the man whom she used to love. Katara finds herself in a conundrum; to love or not to love, to be the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. Katara scoffs at the irony, how did she manage to find confusion the moment she found her history?

She smiles as Zuko approaches her with bread in his hands. This is their favourite activity ever, they are going to feed the animals, Katara liked to imagine that they were doing this as a family; with their children and then Katara's smile fades. There was a girl, her daughter, whom she lost; she shared this with Aang how could she lose that bond with him?

Katara wakes from her stupor, there is no future between Katara and Zuko, there is only Katara and Aang, and this is what is meant to be. Katara touches her hand to her necklace. This is Aang's not Zuko's.

She looks at Zuko and smiles as he hands her a piece of bread. And then she knows that the time to decide has come.

xxx

**AN: Please, please, please review! Everyone of your reviews is precious to me Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I love you", is what she says when they are at the dinner table. Zuko blinks at her as if he had yearned to hear these words all his life. And then he stares at his bowl.

"No, you don't", he whispers under his breath as he continues picking the food with his chopsticks. He has waited a lifetime to hear those words from her mouth and yet when she said them, he feels odd and strange and so confused. He doesn't want her to love him, not now, because she is in love with Aang, and Aang is his friend, there is no way he can betray the younger man for he loves Aang as the brother he never had.

"I think you've had too much sake", he says as he wipes his mouth clean of the food that he had been eating. He dares not look into her eyes and completely avoids her gaze, there are two reasons why he is doing this. One, because he is afraid that she will see the truth and two, because he cannot allow her to love him the way she is supposed to love Aang. Zuko shakes his head. "I think you are confused, I think you shouldn't be saying these things to me, I'm Zuko, not Aang, you love him, not me, don't you remember?" he questions her with the pain that he knows is evident.

She doesn't back away.

"No, I don't remember. All I remember is how you used to hold my hands when we were in the dark of the theatres in Ba Sing Se, all I remember is the way I caught you staring at me when I cooked you dinner, all I remember is the way you walked away from the dinner table when me and Aang announced that we were getting married, all I remember is…"

"Enough! You've read too much into things, I've never loved you in the way you think I have", and then Zuko steels himself for the lie that he has to tell. "All this while, I… I've only loved you as a friend." He says softly and then disappears behind the large, heavy doors of the dinner hall. Leaving Katara to cry.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the confrontation in the dinner hall and Katara is on a mission, there is something that she needs to do and that is to find out more about her old friend, Zuko. More specifically, she wants to know whether or not he is in love with her like she is with him. She knows that this is unbecoming of the Avatar's wife but she cannot help but be curious. Zuko has always been by her side, since the moment they became friends to this very day and Katara wonders; she just wonders if maybe, just maybe, this young man is in love with her.

And then there is Aang, the man younger than her who has loved her through the ages, she thinks of him often, this is true. She thinks of the bald man every night before she ventures into the great unknowns of slumber and she tries; she tries her hardest to fall in love with the man who she once loved, but alas, it is more difficult that she had ever envisaged. Aang, is more like a friend, someone like who Zuko was to her when they were younger, and that is when her conscience; her damn conscience sets in.

Aang, is the man who loves her and cared for her ever since they were teenagers, had loved her and had given her everything that she had required, love, compassion, gratitude, compliments, everything that she needed and yet, here she is, in love with the Fire Lord who she once, treated as a mere friend.

Katara sighs as she ventures into the old familiar markets of the Fire Nation. She knows that this is where she used to go, where she used to bargain for good prices on the vegetables that she tried so hard for Zuko to eat. This is where he'd given her this ruby bracelet which had never strayed from her wrist. This place holds memories for the both of them. She remembers the times they used to venture here and the way she used to teach him the methods to her mad bargaining skills and how he would wordlessly listen to her voice.

And then she remembers the dinner he brought her to, the one that preceded the purchase of the bracelet that decorates her dark wrist. And then she realizes that the bright red and her dark skin are so ill-matched. And then she chuckles a sweet sounding sound, Zuko really does not have fine taste when it comes to jewelry. Katara sighs, she is in a dilemma, should she choose the husband who has always cared and comforted her through thick or thin or should she choose her romantically mysterious best friend who has always welcomed her into his home.

She remembers Gran Gran's old words of wisdom. "Follow your heart and you will find the way, no matter how lost you are", and this is when Katara realizes that she has to be happy. But there is a part of her that cannot let go of the airbender, for she feels indebted to the younger man for being there for her these years. She had chosen him over her best friend and it was time she honoured her wedding vows. She has decided, it would be Aang she chose. Her heart ached from the pain it brought forth to her on a silver platter. She tries to conceal it as she heads toward a cabbage merchant.

She purchases 2 heads of wong bok lettuce and that is when the elderly man touches the stone on her wrist.

"Who is the daring man?" the man asks smilingly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Katara asks curiously.

"Your eyes are gorgeous; I assume you are from the Water Tribes? Let me explain, when a man gives someone a ruby bracelet, he is telling her he loves her, it's a symbol of love and of courtship", the Fire Nation man smiles as he watches understanding seep into the young woman's face. Katara nods and then ventures toward the palace where is knows is the best place to bargain.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! Let me know what you think, is Katara coming across too hard on Zuko or not? Anyways, remember to R&R please :) Love you all loads :)**


	12. Chapter 12

There is the calm before the storm and Katara can feel every inch of her skin crawling with what she is sure is the emotions that have been built up from the moment she scalded herself with porridge. She is aware of where her old friend is, after all, he is there almost every hour of everyday. And so without any hesitation at all, Katara bursts into his study and notices; without much caution that there are two well-dressed gentlemen sat before her best friend.

Zuko looks from them to her and then back at them again. "We will resume this meeting tomorrow", is what Zuko says when they look at him confused. They bow respectfully at the Fire Lord and leave him with his tearing friend. There is a certain look in her eyes and Zuko feels that it is too private for him to witness. And so the Fire Lord turns away from her. She doesn't back away instead she grasps his face within her hands and forces him to look into her large blue eyes.

"You were in love with me", she states and removes the bracelet from her wrist, placing it into one of his hands. "You loved me didn't you?" Zuko turns away but Katara is not ready to back away just yet. "I know what ruby bracelets mean now Zuko. And you gave one to me. Why? You must've loved me didn't you?"the pain is evident in the sound of her voice as she gazes deep into Zuko's eyes.

"That was a long time ago Katara", he whispers as he tries to avoid her intense stare. It is too much for the man to handle for the pain in Katara's chest is too much for even him to bear. He feels her pain and that is why he is trying his hardest no to see that look of sorrow and emptiness in her being.

He has his own set of problems after all, fate is a cruel thing and it makes him cringe every time he thinks about it. There were times in his youth where he'd kneel on the floor and pray that Katara would see right through his heart and love him back, there were times where Zuko felt that longing and that hurt every time he looked at Aang with Katara and yet now that she loves him the way he's wanted her to all his life, he cannot afford to love her back.

"Times have changed Katara, you've changed, I've changed, our feelings; they change too, I used to love you, but now, we're just friends", there is agony in his voice and it pains him to say these things, Katara is sure he is still in love with her and now that she's come this far, she is not about to back down just yet.

"Zuko please…"

"He sent me a letter, he told me he'd be coming in a week's time", he answers matter-of-factly and busies himself by rearranging the things on his desk. "I've been updating him on your situation, and everything is going to be okay, when he comes back, he'll take you back to the Earth Kingdom and then you shall live happily ever after and then…", Zuko pauses for a moment. "And then you can forget about me and maybe try for a baby with Aang, live happily till you age and have white hair" _and live the life that I dream of having with you._

"Zuko, this doesn't have to end this way, me and Aang, there is nothing between us anymore, I admit the way I treated you was wrong and I should have seen it; I should have seen that you loved me but…"

Zuko stands abruptly from where he sat and stares deep into Katara's eyes. He doesn't know why but he needs her to see this. "I loved you, with all my heart and yet, and yet you left with him, without a second glance. You left me shattered and broken Katara. And then now you just waltz back into my life and have me feeling like the love-sick teen I was? Do you think it's fair?"

Katara is in a conundrum; she doesn't know what to say or what to do or what to feel. Zuko has just admitted he loves her but yet he is not going to allow himself to feel that way for her again. So Katara acts and closes the gap between them, kissing Zuko deeply. Zuko shies away at first but then gives in to his lifelong desires and deepens the kiss. What ensues is a messy table, Katara curled up tightly in his arms and his naked chest glistening with sweat.

Zuko is sure he's made a mistake, a mistake worth making none the less.

* * *

The next few days are not as awkward as they were before, and tonight Katara is in his bed again. For no particular reason but one, because she feels cold in the depth of a storm and she needs her friend's warmth. They are in a position that they both want secretly but at the same time are mourning the chance that it will all have to go away.

Katara moves away slightly from her love only to be pulled back and huddled closer.

"I love you Katara", is what Zuko says when he reaches her earlobe and proceeds to kiss her on her cheek. All she can do now is agree and then snuggle deeper into his chest. She can feel his pain at the fact that she will have to leave after this is over, when Aang comes back, she can feel his sorrow as his heart beats hard and fast against her palm, she can feel how sad he is to have to let her go back to the man who loves her.

Katara lifts herself and addresses his mouth. Zuko doesn't shy away and kisses her back with more ferocity she had envisaged. He pours all his love and frustration into that once kiss and when they finally part, there are tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Zuko?"

"He's coming back tomorrow", Zuko whispers into her hair, and then she faces away from her lover. "Tara", Zuko whispers as he tries to make her feel better. "We can still write each other", he says as a poor means to comfort his best friend. And then Zuko catches her lips and deepens the kiss into something more. They spend the night in each other's arms, without clothing and nearly freezing in the cold, all they can do now is wait for the storm to pass.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! please review! i'm seriously desperate for your reveiws, please, please review. and tell me if you liked this story or not. and please tell me if you want Kataang or Zutara at the end of the story. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

There is an eerie stillness in the air and Katara can feel her bones tingling at the thought that she has to leave in about four hours. She moves her hand to Zuko's chest and rests her hand onto his scar. And then her eyes go downcast, this is the man who saved her life despite everything he had coming for him. He had had the future of becoming the Fire Lord, a beautiful girlfriend waiting for him, he had everything to look forward to and yet, he had bravely thrown himself in front of that bolt of lightning to save her.

Katara traces the scar lightly with her index finger and that is when he awakens. There is still sleep in his eyes when they land on her face.

"Good morning", he whispers and kisses her on the cheek. And then they look at the compromising position they are in, her hand rests on his naked chest while his right hand cups her thigh. "This is wrong", is what he finally says after a brief moment as his eyes go downcast. She agrees. This is wrong, how could they both cheat on the man who has loved them both unconditionally. But then Zuko's actions do not match his words and he kisses her deeply. She will leave him and become the avatar's wife again and then he will be alone.

"I love you", Katara whispers and then traces the scar on his face with her finger. "And crazy as it may sound, I don't want to leave you Zuko", she tells him. Zuko smiles sadly and then cups her chin in his hand; there is sorrow in his eyes as he tells her how much he loves her and how much he wished she could stay.

"But, you have to go back to Aang", he tells her and she faces away from him. After all they have been through together she'd expected him to at least have enough of a fight in him to try and make her stay with him. "I love you too Katara", he says but she knows that this 'I love you' doesn't mean anything. It is a sign that he is letting go of her and Katara cannot face her lover.

And so she simply lies on her side and pretends that she has fallen asleep. Slowly but surely, she does and then, all her sleep is filled with are pictures of her and Zuko and the children they might have had and then in her dream she comes up with a plan. She will tell Aang the truth, of love and romance and how much she has come to love Zuko.

She has decided, Zuko will be the one she chooses.

* * *

Katara awakens to the soft voice of Zuko and she rises quickly because she has heard him say the words 'Aang is here at the stables', Katara holds his face between her two hands and kisses him deeply.

"Zuko, I'm staying here with you, we'll tell him how much we love each other and how much we want to be together. We'll tell him the truth and then we can be together and live happily together."

Zuko pulls his face from her grip and looks down at the floor. This cannot happen, they cannot be together, and then he decides that he will have to live his life alone and that he will not allow Aang to be hurt because of his selfishness. He stares deep into her eyes as he lets her know how much he loves her and then he gets her dressed and escorts her into the courtyard where Aang awaits.

There is a kind of pleading in her eyes as she asks Zuko not to let her go, but Zuko doesn't back away. Their little affair was all he has ever wanted and yet when it came down to it, he couldn't do it, he couldn't let it become something that was going to hurt Aang and so Zuko helps Katara onto the sky bison despite the warm tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you for looking after her", is what Aang says with his trademark smirk and Zuko nods. It truly was his pleasure. And as the sky bison ascends her whispers something so meaningful and beautiful.

"I love you Katara". And that is when she disappears into the wide skies.


	14. Epilogue

Thirty years, two months and three days is the amount of time he hasn't seen Katara. Zuko smiles to himself; that particular week was the best of his life. He smiles sadly as he feeds the animals in his garden. He has done so every day since she left every day without fail and yet every time he does it, he never fails to feel sorry for what he has done. Every time he feeds the animals he cannot help but think about her eyes and the tears that flowed from them and then he looks down at the soft grass he rests on.

It was here under this very tree that they spent their time together. Zuko sighs heavily. There are times in his years of marriage to Mai that he had wished that she were Katara. She was an excellent wife, she'd done everything that was fit for a woman of her standing, she had bore him children who made him unbelievably happy, but she was no Katara and that broke him. Zuko smiles as he thinks of Mai, it's been eight years since she left him for the afterlife and he missed her.

"Everyone leaves", is what he says when he tosses a piece of bread into the water. There is sorrow in his eyes and then his young son approaches and he puts on a smile for the younger man. "Junming", he breathes as the man approaches.

"Father", the young man responds and then proceeds. "There is a woman in the guest room and she awaits your audience. She says she is an old friend and she wants to see you", Zuko scrunches his bows together. This is a strange phenomenon, but he will see her.

The elderly man steps into the guest room and then turns around to where he can sense the presence of someone much smaller than himself.

"Katara", he whispers under his breath.

"It's good to see you Zuko", she answers and needless to say, that is the beginning of another romance between the two benders that were always meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: that is the end of The Ruby Bracelet, hope all of you who have read it have enjoyed it. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and made this story extremely special to me. especially reviews like AnnaAza who has reviewed faithfully from the earlier chapters. Once again thank you so much for all your support. hope to hear from you in a review. Have an awesome day ahead!**


End file.
